Rotos
by Adele Rocka
Summary: Jon y Daenerys se aman pero la fuerte ambición de Daenerys pone trabas a la ya dañada relación. Después de la conquista de Desembarco cada uno deberá asumir su papel en la historia.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos.

Éste es mi primer fanfiction de Game of Thrones. En sí quisiera hacer un comentario al respecto de lo que voy a publicar.

Inicialmente consistirá en dos capítulos, la parte de Daenerys y la parte de Jon Snow/Aegon Targaryen. Si todo va bien le iré aumentando capítulos. De lo contrario se quedará así en dos partes. Sería el parte aguas de cómo me gustaría que terminara la serie. Espero les guste.

Nota: Los personajes no me corresponden, pertenecen a George R.R. Martin a la adaptación de D&D.

La batalla por fin había terminado.  
Todo estaba cubierto con tierra y ceniza. Desembarco del Rey ahora lucía como un lugar fantasma donde el olor a muerte y a carne quemada abundaba por todos los rincones.  
Algunos sobrevivientes eran detenidos por el ejército de los inmaculados ante los ojos de los soldados norteños que con horror presenciaban hasta donde había sido capaz de llegar Daenerys Targaryen.

Pronto se corrió la voz entre los presentes que la Reina dragón los había convocado para dar el discurso de victoria.  
Estaba consumado. Una Targaryen había ascendido al trono y recuperado el poder sobre los siete reinos.

Habían sido tiempos demasiado agitados y mucha gente había perdido la vida en las dos batallas, después de haberla librado contra el ejército del rey de la noche y haberles derrotado, la segunda victoria era una gran liberación de la carga que tiempo atrás llevaba a cuestas.  
Quizás había perdido la cordura, pero. ¿No era éste el precio a pagar por controlar los siete reinos? ¿No lo decía el lema de la casa Targaryen? ¡Fuego y sangre!

Sus cabellos como finas hebras platinadas caían sobre sus hombros y sus ropas negras contrastando con su blanca piel. Ella caminaba en dirección al trono de hierro que, para su sorpresa, seguía integro.

Extendió su mano y tocó el pomo de una de las espadas que conformaba el trono, se sentía tan bien, como si pudiera tener alguna clase de contacto con sus antepasados.

Era un momento agridulce, después de todo, no deseaba estar sola en esos momentos, horas previas aún se preguntaba si alguien la podría amar en vez de temerle. Decidió que el miedo era lo mejor que podía esperar de quienes le rodeaban.

Ahora que lo recordaba, ese momento ya lo había vivido al estar frente al trono, la visión en la casa de los eternos. Pero esto ya no era una visión, era la realidad. Una realidad llena de sentimientos encontrados, extrañaba a quienes en todo momento la habían apoyado. ¡Ojalá Jorah y Missandei pudieran estar ahí a su lado! miró por ambos lados y no vio a ninguno de ellos. Suspiró; había llegado el momento de sentarse. Descansar un poco y después pensar en lo que vendría después.

Quien pudiera leer su mente, y deducir que una creciente sensación de ambición de poder iba consumiéndola como fuego en sus entrañas. Quería más y más. Un mundo mejor ¿Arriesgar más vidas inocentes? ¿Qué tanto más debía luchar? ¿Cuántas ruedas más habría de romper?.

Unos pasos la sacaron al instante de todo el remolino de pensamientos que la asechaban. Giró la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba. Sintió un vuelco en el pecho al ver que se trataba de Jon Snow.

Lo observó tranquilamente de pies a cabeza. Se negaba a aceptar la realidad sobre él, no merecía tomar el poder en Poniente, ¡No hacía nada! ¡No sabía nada! Sin embargo algo en él la atraía. Y aunque se sintiera ahora muy fuerte dentro de sí misma anhelaba su calor, sus besos, la pasión que tiempo atrás le había demostrado.

-Jon, podemos seguir luchando juntos.  
Rompió el silencio acercándose lentamente a él para abrazarlo.

El chico de oscuro cabello de pronto la rodeaba con sus brazos, ahí estaba, por fin de nueva cuenta el la haría suya ¡Cuanto había ansiado este momento después de que mucho tiempo él estuvo evitándola! Sus labios un poco resecos por el frío del norte pero al calor del fuego ardían como nunca. Había algo extraño, sentía en su rostro humedad...¿Lágrimas?

Un dolor punzante en el pecho había roto la magia del momento...¿Cómo pasó esto? sentía de nueva cuenta los brazos de él rodeándola entre un incesante llanto, pero el dolor seguía y las fuerzas rápidamente comenzaban a abandonarla.

Sus piernas ya no respondían y el aire comenzaba a faltarle, sumándole a una opresión en el pecho, ya ni siquiera sabía si era resultado de la profunda herida o de la tristeza al sentirse traicionada.

Ya no había luz, ni siquiera las llamas de Drogon podrían iluminarla, el dolor poco a poco iba cediendo, lentamente cerrando los ojos , abandonando la vida, lo último que pudo escuchar fueron sus propios pensamientos.

_"Jon, ¿Por qué me traicionaste? Había tanto por hacer. ¿Por qué en éste momento? te amaba, tan solo quería tenerte, que fueras mío aunque fuera un solo momento. ¡Jon! Ya no puedo moverme, me duele tanto tener que irme, me duele que hayas sido tú. Si tan sólo pudiera tomar tu cara una vez más ¡No llores! me rompe el alma saberte destrozado. Drogon. ¿Qué pasará con mi hijo? Mi querido hijo...¿Qué será de ti? Siento una angustia en mi pecho, siento tanta tristeza, no quiero irme...¡No ahora! No..."_  
Unos hilos de sangre recorrían su rostro saliendo de su nariz y de su boca, los últimos quejidos que pudo emitir fueron ahogados con silencio al haberse extinguido su vida.  
Un fuerte aleteo rompió el trágico silencio.

El trono fundido, aquél trono que significó la muerte de muchas vidas, destruido por completo.  
Jon en su angustia internamente se despidió de la mujer que había amado y que había perdido en cierto modo la razón.

Silencio, era ahora lo que reinaba en el lugar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sé que es prácticamente un resumen de la escena donde Jon (cofcofAegoncofcof) le quita la vida a Dany pero, traté de enfocarlo en el entorno de ella, que estaba pensando, que era lo que sentía. El siguiente capítulo será el punto de vista de Jon. Como mencioné, si todo sale bien le aumentaré capítulos pero esta vez ya será después de que Jon cruzó el muro, escribir sobre lo que me gustaría que pasara más adelante.  
¿Les gustó el final de Game of Thrones?  
Debo admitir que aun tengo sentimientos encontrados, el final no lo esperaba aunque si escuché los pronósticos, me negué a creerlo y vaya que me llevé una buena sorpresa. En fin, ahora a esperar los libros que faltan (Jejeje para qué si aun ni he pasado de la mitad de Choque de reyes mmm)  
Cuidense mucho, nos leemos! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.  
P.O.V. Jon Snow**

****_Me niego a creer algunas cosas, todo ha caído de golpe sobre mí. La preocupación que me genera y las penas que debo soportar._

_Hace algunos días enfrentamos al Rey de la Noche. Creímos en nuestra fuerza y logramos vencer unidos. Perdimos gente importante en nuestra vida. Su muerte no ha sido en vano._

_Pude ver a Sansa llorar la muerte de Theon Greyjoy. No era la Sansa que de niña me miraba despectivamente por creerme un bastardo, ahora era toda una Lady, fría, cautelosa; sin duda ha cambiado mucho pero verla llorar a Theon me hizo ver la fragilidad que aún lleva dentro. La admiré._

_Mi preocupación más grande fue que entre Sansa y Daenerys había constantes roces y sabía que esto me generaría muchos problemas. Dany ha ganado la guerra. Los siete reinos le pertenecen._

_Me siento entre la espada y la pared; por un lado mi familia, por otro lado, mi reina.  
Desde que Sam me reveló el descubrimiento sobre mi persona me he sentido fuera de lugar. Soy un Stark...y soy un Targaryen. Mis padres...mis verdaderos padres ¿Qué debo hacer?_

_Debo pensar por Sansa, se que ella no doblará la rodilla y se negará a entregar el norte.  
Dany no se conformará con ello, podría significar más guerras. ¿Por qué debía ser así?  
Observo a mi alrededor, me siento angustiado; Desembarco de Rey está en ruinas. Inocentes murieron. ¿Por qué tuvo que llegar tan lejos? Se habían rendido, habían aceptado la derrota. Sólo debían entrar por Cersei y derrocarla._

_Tyrion al igual que yo se encuentra pasmado. Bajo la vista para verlo, su rostro refleja terror. También el perdió a su familia. _

_Siento un vuelco en el estómago al escuchar a Dany dar su discurso. No se detendrá aquí. Lo sé. Tyrion lo sabe y me lo dice. Debemos detenerla. Arya lo sabe, también ella cree que debo detenerla._

_Camino pensativo a la celda donde tienen prisionero a Tyrion y converso con él. Sus palabras me llegan al fondo del corazón y siento un horrible dolor al sentirme obligado a hacer algo al respecto. ¿Qué debo hacer?_

_A mi mente vienen las palabras del maestre Aemon..."Tarde o temprano en la vida de cada hombre, llega un día en el que no es fácil, un día en el que debe elegir"_

_Elegir..._

_Ahora se la respuesta, no quiero hacerlo... "El amor es la muerte del deber", ¡No! debo sobreponer el deber ante el amor, la amo, pero no puedo dejar que ella llegue aún más lejos.  
¿Cuántas vidas más se perderán si no la detengo?  
Debo salvar más vidas, debo salvar a Dany de ella misma._

_Mientras camino, recuerdo el día que la conocí. Su belleza me impactó al principio y el valor de sus ideales me convenció de que podía ser una buena gobernante; me tomó un poco de tiempo darme cuenta cuán enamorado estoy de ella. Al saberme su sobrino me siento extraño, ojalá nunca lo supiera. Quiero amarla, quiero hacerla mía pero algo me detiene. Ella también es mi familia y es mi reina ahora y siempre._

_Sé que la hice sufrir al negarme a sus caricias, ella no sabe que moría por aferrarme a ella. Estoy enloqueciendo al tenerla cerca y tratar de aceptar la realidad, son pensamientos que se enfrentan unos contra otros. Pero ahora ya no es momento; debo ponerle fin a esta situación._

_Ahora la veo, ella se encuentra frente al trono. Voltea a verme. Siento el peso del mundo en mis hombros y la enorme necesidad de huir, desertar de ésta misión. Pero es demasiado tarde. Ella se acerca a mí._

_La escucho hablarme, su voz tan dulce. No puedo creer que horas antes ella ordenó acabar con todos. Me habla de sus ideales y yo sólo alterado le respondo que si esto era necesario, tomar vidas inocentes._

_La veo, sus gestos me dicen que ella ha perdido la cordura; podría ser. Estoy demasiado confundido, quisiera tomarla en mis brazos, escapar de todo y de todos, llevarla a algún lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarnos, donde sólo pudiéramos ser los dos y nadie más. _

_La abrazo...por última vez la abrazo y un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo, me empieza a faltar el aire ¡Es momento! No quiero...no quiero, ¡Maldita sea! mi cuerpo empieza a moverse automáticamente y un nudo en mi garganta se forma, no me deja respirar pero es hora de darle fin. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas caen cuando ella me besa. La beso por última vez._

_La veo a los ojos, me tiemblan las piernas pero me esfuerzo para no dejarla caer. Ella me mira sorprendida y se echa hacia atrás. La deposito suavemente en el suelo mientras proceso lo que hice. ¿En verdad lo hice?_

_Ella se está yendo. Cierra sus ojos. Ojalá pudiera evitarle este dolor. Siento como todo me oprime y me asfixia; Siempre traté de ser fuerte; ahora no puedo serlo, no me nace.  
Drogon la lleva lejos. Se lleva a la mujer que amé.  
No sé lo que pasará conmigo, probablemente me ejecuten por traición. No importa vivir. La amé. Ella ya no está._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-00-00

Omití algunas partes, más que nada donde la mata. Quise ver si podía entrar un rato en la cabecita de nuestro querido Duraznito Nalgaryen y salió este raro experimento. Igual solo tenía ganas de escribir algo para rellenar mi vacío emocional por el final de la serie.  
Espero les guste.  
Gracias :)


	3. Roto

Hola a todos, apenas alcancé a recibir un review y tiene razón, los dos capítulos pueden tomarlos como un prólogo dividido en dos, la versión de Daenerys y la de Jon. Quizás estuvo muy carente de emoción, trataré de mejorar la narrativa para lo que sigue. Por lo pronto una sinopsis pequeña.

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del maestro George R.R. Martin en la adaptación de D&D.

Sinopsis: Jon al final de la serie es exiliado al castillo negro a ser un hermano juramentado de la guardia de la noche, pero es recibido por los salvajes encabezados por Tormund. Al final parten más allá del muro.  
Pasa el tiempo y Jon aunque es libre, su mente permanece prisionera, pero un encuentro sorpresivo pondrá su mundo de cabeza. El regreso de un personaje pondrá a todos de nervios.

**Roto**

Han pasado unos años de que habían cruzado el muro, la vida con los salvajes era buena, nada parecido a lo que se decían en el Castillo Negro cuando estaban en guerra contra ellos, podía respirar un ambiente de fraternidad, con algunas carencias pero ese era el estilo de vida al que se habían acostumbrado, y estaba bien.

Jon se encontraba sentado en una roca, deseoso de escapar pues, aunque él no buscaba un rango mayor siempre se le era asignado uno, incluso ahora lo habían nombrado el Rey más allá del muro.

¿Rey? Nunca había querido ser un Rey. Había sentido la presión cuando quedó como Rey en el Norte, quiso evadir su legitimidad al trono y las responsabilidades que venían junto con la noticia de su verdadero nombre. Ahora que ya no había guerra, que era un período de paz, tenía algo de tiempo para meditar todo lo que había pasado desde antes que enfrentaran al Rey de la noche.

Fantasma estaba a su lado, su blanco pelaje se confundía con el blanco de la nieve, a Jon le provocaba un poco de gracia esto y una leve sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro. Extendió la mano para acariciar la oreja del huargo que, al sentir la mano de su amo, recargó su cabeza en el regazo del hombre.

Ahora tenía una labor importante, ver por su ahora pueblo. Organizar los grupos para la supervivencia de éste y mantener la paz entre ellos.

Un suspiro escapó de su interior y echó una última mirada al panorama. El blanco cubría todo alrededor, era un bello y desolado paisaje.

Miles de preguntas bullían en su cabeza como un torrente, ni siquiera podía pensar una sola cosa a la vez, ¿Cómo le estaría yendo a Sansa? ¿Qué habrá sido de Arya? ¿Y Bran?

Había pasado un año ¿O dos? No llevaba la cuenta, ya ni siquiera importaba, había sido condenado a una libertad que de cierta manera lo hacía sentirse prisionero, incluso las cosas se habían vuelto monótonas. Lo único que disfrutaba era al llegar el anochecer, reunidos en la fogata, contando sus historias y beber.

Extrañaba a sus hermanos, extrañaba su antigua vida y aún a pesar de todo, extrañaba cuando estaba enamorado.

Pensó en Ygritte, la primera mujer a la que había amado, pensaba en sus rojos cabellos, besada por el fuego, intrépida y muy, muy valiente.

Había otra mujer, igual de enérgica, pensaba en Daenerys ahora, cuando pensaba que no volvería enamorarse después de haber perdido a Ygritte, llegó ella, su fuerza, su carisma y la preocupación por su gente lo había prendado al igual que ella se había enamorado de él. Perderla por sus propias manos fue lo más doloroso que tuvo que atravesar.

Aun pasado el tiempo esa herida aún no cerraba y aunque había algunas mujeres salvajes igual de fuertes y bellas que trataban de seducirlo, no daba el brazo a torcer, se sentía demasiado atado al pasado.

Pasado…  
Toda su vida había sido una mentira, aunque sus "hermanos" lo querían, sentía desprecio de parte de algunos, el hecho de que al final se enterara su verdadero origen y todo lo que pasó a raíz de la rebelión de Robert. Siempre que Robert hablaba de ella, la refería como una hermosa mujer, deseaba haberla conocido en persona.

Se hacía tarde, Jon se incorporó y estirando sus piernas alertó a fantasma para que se hiciera a un lado y lo dejara levantarse. Así lo hizo y una vez de pie, tomó su espada y regresó al campamento.

–¿Otra vez de vuelta con tus pensamientos? – Lo interceptó Tormund apenas llegó.

–Sólo fui a poner en orden las actividades, hay que ir de cacería mañana. Hay que conseguir más alimento. – respondió Jon inexpresivo.

–Admítelo, extrañas a la mujer rubia, ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de culparte por lo sucedido?

–Aún me pregunto si fue lo correcto, me siento aún roto.

Los dos hombres caminaron sin rumbo fijo hablando de todo y nada, a estas alturas, Jon agradecía por contar con la compañía del pelirrojo y de Fantasma, de no ser así quizás hubiera muerto de desolación.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Desembarco del Rey llevaba más de la mitad reconstruida, habían conseguido una nueva flota y reclutado más soldados de capa dorada que eran liderados por Lord Comandante Brienne de Tarth.

El ruido de las espadas al golpearse predominaba en la fortaleza roja pues era la hora del entrenamiento. Por la ventana del torreón les observaba Bran, su semblante siempre era serio. Escuchó abrir la puerta y unos pasos detrás de él.

–Su majestad. ¿Me llamó?

–Sí, acércate por favor– musitó sin siquiera girar su cabeza, su mirada estaba fija en los soldados.

Tyrion se acercó rápidamente hasta ubicarse al lado del Rey.

–Hemos logrado un largo período de paz, los inmaculados se han establecido en la isla de Naath, los Dothrakis han vuelto a las llanuras de Essos, después de un tiempo podrían olvidar el pacto que tenemos sobre Jon, ya tienen resueltas sus vidas, pero…

Bran calló abruptamente y giró su cabeza para observar al diablillo que había tomado por mano del rey.

–Es posible que pronto tengamos una nueva guerra.

Tyrion tragó saliva. Intentó decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca, miró fijamente a Bran tratando de no demostrarle el nerviosismo que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo.

–Daenerys Targaryen volvió a la vida.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hasta aquí lo dejaré por hoy. Sé que es un poco redundante a eventos de la serie pero ya prometo encaminarlo a una nueva ficción, me esforzaré en ello.

Saludos!


	4. Renacida del fuego

**Renacida del fuego.**

Oscuridad.

Todo lo que había era oscuridad, sentía su cuerpo frío y desnudo. No podía ver más allá de su nariz. La incertidumbre y la angustia se habían vuelto sus eternas compañeras, ya ni siquiera podía escuchar sus propios gritos de terror.

Desesperada, Daenerys intentaba llamar a Drogon, su fuego podría alumbrar el lugar en donde estaba.

–¡Dracarys! ¡Dracarys! ¡Drogon! ¿Dónde estás?

Silencio.

Una Targaryen sola en el mundo. ¿Realmente estaba sola? ¿Realmente estaba en el mundo? ¿Dónde estaba?

Su cuerpo se sentía cansado, con ambas manos extendidas intentaba tocar algo que pudiera guiarla, no escuchaba nada.

Lentamente puso un pie delante del otro y así avanzaba en pequeños pasos sin siquiera saber qué rumbo estaba tomando y a donde llegaría, ¿Será así para siempre?

Se detuvo, la herida en su pecho dolía, o solo era opresión por la angustia, el dolor era punzante, era real. Unas lágrimas rodaron de nuevo por sus frías mejillas, podía sentirlo. No sabía que estaba pasando solo podía sentir, sentía un suelo bajo sus descalzos pies y se dejó caer golpeando sus puños por la frustración, llevó las manos a su cara y sintió la humedad en ella, la humedad de sus lágrimas y…¿viento?

Diminutos puntos luminosos comenzaban a aparecer en lo que pudiera ser el cielo, el viento rozaba en sus mejillas, en su cuerpo, la oscuridad iba disipándose poco a poco hasta dejar ver un cielo nocturno, abrió los ojos sorprendida, podía ver la silueta de lo que parecía ser una montaña lejana. Pudo verse a sí misma, vió su cuerpo desnudo y un hilo de sangre saliendo de su pecho. Consternada tocó su vientre con el dedo índice de su mano derecha deslizándolo ahora hacia arriba, limpiando la sangre y observándola con lo poco que le permitía ver la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

Lo que parecía ser una montaña abrió sus grandes alas y un largo alarido rompió el silencio, podía escucharlo

–¡DROGON!

La enorme silueta alada soltó otro alarido emanando fuego de su interior, dirigido a lo que parecía ser una pira funeraria.

Daenerys no podía creer todo lo que estaba viviendo, le daba la impresión de ser una terrible pesadilla, las llamas atraparon su atención, era increíble, como un cuento surrealista, ya no había más silencio, podía escuchar el crujir de la leña consumida por el fuego, y las llamas levantándose en altas columnas hacia el cielo.

Con torpeza y debilidad se puso en pie, estaba sucia de lo que parecía ser tierra. Sus cabellos estaban enredados y tiesos, paso a paso fue acercándose a la pira, sin preocuparse de que alguien la viera en esta condición, después de todo ahora buscaba quien pudiera ayudarla.

El dragón que estaba al lado de la pira, alzó el vuelo al escuchar el alarido de otro dragón llamándolo, eran 2. Alzó el vuelo atrayendo la atención de Daenerys que lo siguió con la vista hacia el cielo, en el que pudo distinguir las siluetas de los dos volando en círculos por encima de las llamas de la pira.

–¡Vyserion! ¡Rhaegal!

Daenerys calló tapándose la boca con ambas manos en señal de asombro por poder escuchar de nuevo su propia voz que había llamado a sus dos hijos difuntos.

Las dos bestias aladas fueron descendiendo hasta posarse en el suelo, flanqueando la pira y mirándola fijamente a ella…a su madre, estaban juntos por fin.

La madre de dragones poco a poco iba acercándose a ellos, era tan agradable reencontrarse con ellos, las lágrimas fluían nuevamente pero en su rostro había una sonrisa. Cuando por fin estuvo cerca, extendió sus manos sobre Rhaegal, tratando de tocarlo pero éste retrocedió ante la mirada atónita de su madre; ladeando su cabeza y haciéndole señas con los ojos le indicó que se acercara a ver el cuerpo al que estaban incinerando.

La chica de cabellos plateados abrió los ojos aún más sorprendida…Era ella misma, recostada sobre una pila de maderos y paja. Yacía con los brazos cruzados sobre su vientre, sus ojos estaban cerrados, vestía un traje negro y sus cabellos aún trenzados y cayendo en una cascada de rizos platinados.

Retrocedió asustada, tal vez era sólo una ilusión ¿Alguien que pudiera ayudar? ¿Alguien que la pudiera despertar?

Una voz la sacó de sus terribles miedos, una voz que no podía distinguir de quien venía, era a través de susurros.

"_Daenerys de la tormenta, la que no arde, entra en la pira, deja que el fuego te purifique, vuelve a renacer del fuego, es hora de seguir tu destino, tu misión"_

–¿Quién eres?

La voz no contestó.

De modo que el fuego nunca pudo hacerla arder, no tenía problema con acercarse a el.  
Paso a paso y ante las miradas de sus hijos, entró evitando tropezar con la leña. Ya no había oscuridad alguna, no había dolor ni pena. Sentía el calor de las llamas como parte de sí misma. Cerró los ojos dejándose rodear por la luz…

–Gracias al Señor de la luz, está viva.

Daenerys abrió los ojos y jalando aire como si hubiera contenido por mucho tiempo la respiración.

Estaba acostada sobre una cama, al centro de un templo. El batir de las alas de un solo dragón rompió el silencio de la noche.


End file.
